Bionic? I Think Not
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: When Bree is kidnapped by Marcus and his father, Mr. Davenport's entire world falls apart. But he won't be the one to save her life, if anyone will... RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Bree's P.O.V_

_I walked home from school alone, crying my eyes out. My only friend ditched me for popular divas, and Adam, Leo and Chase left me to walk home alone. I leaned up against an abandoned brick building and knelt down on the cold, hard cement. I put my backpack beside me and cried for a few minutes._

_I had just dried my eyes amd grabbed my eyes when a black van pulled up in front of me. Two men jumped out of it and I recognized one of them immediatley- Marcus. I jumped up and ran down the sidewalk as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get out of there. _

_I had finally made it back home, breathing heavily. "What were you thinking!" I thought. "You could've used your bionics to get away faster!" I put my bag down and went into the lab. Thankfully, Adam and Chase were down there._

_"Guys, Marcus tried to kidnap me on my way home!" I said._

_"First Leo, now you. Marcus is a wonderful person Bree. Don't make up silly stories."_

_"They're not silly stories!" I protested. But they ignored me. _

_I have to be very careful who I trust..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bree's P.O.V

I walked home from school alone again, but I wasn't crying. Adam had detention for spray-painting "hi" on someone's locker, and Leo and Chase rode the bus home. I can't stand that bus. I don't know how they manage to do it. Oh well.

I walked by the abandoned brick building I dropped my backpack and all my papers fell out. I sighed and put them back in my binder and put my binder in my bag. Then I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I started to walk towards home when the same black van screeched to a stop behind me and Marcus and another man that looked like he could be Marcus' father jumped out of the van. I tried to run but they were too fast. Marcus grabbed me by the arms and threw my bag in the street. He tied my hands behind my back and pulled me towards the van.

"Someone help me!" I screamed.

No one answered. Marcus threw me in the back of the van and locked it. He jumped in the front next to the other guy and they sped off down the road...

Tasha's P.O.V

"Honey, where's Bree?" I said to Donald. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her."

"Well can you go find her?"

"Sure."

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I went down to the lab to find Bree but she wasn't there. Adam, Leo and Chase were play fighting with plastic swords.

"Guys, have you seen Bree?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her since math class." Leo said.

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Adam said. "That's the only class where I pay attention."

"I passed her locker on the way out." Chase said.

"Did she ever come home?"

"No." The boys said in unison.

"Uh oh. Tasha!" I shouted and I ran up the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bree never came home from school."

"We need to call the police!"

"I'll go do that." I grabbed my phone and called the police.

I hung up the phone. "They'll be here for questioning in a few minutes."

Tasha was sitting on the couch crying.

"It's going to be ok Tasha." I said. "We'll find her. Don't worry." I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

Bree's P.O.V

Marcus threw me in a closet and slammed the door in front of me. I don't understand why they took me rather than someone else. What do they want with me anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Note: I know I should've said this earlier, but Adam Bree and Chase and Leo are a year younger than they are on the show. _

_Mr. Davenport's P.O.V_

_Having Bree disappear has been really hard on me and Tasha. This all reminds me of my biological daughter, Analise. I haven't seen her since she was nine months old, when Daniella and I were still married. I created Bree because I missed having a daughter. If I still had Analise, Bree might have been a boy, or she might not have existed at all. _

_FLASHBACK_

_"Donald..." Daniella sighed. "I think we should split up."_

_"Why would you think that?" I asked. _

_"Because ever since Analise was born, you've been gone so much with your science things, and I don't think that that's a good way for Analise to grow up."_

_I sighed. "I guess your right."_

_"I still love you, I just think that it would be better for Analise if we did this."_

_"I know sweetheart. I know." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Having Bree gone makes me think of Analise and Daniella all the time. I just hope she'll come back safe..._

_Bree's P.O.V_

_Marcus came in the closet with a pocket knife in his hand. My eyes widened in terror as he came towards me..._

_What is Marcus going to do to Bree? You'll have to wait to find out..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Third Person_

_Marcus came into the closet with a pocket knife in his right hand. Assuming the worst, Bree's eyes widened in terror. He stepped up to Bree and grabbed her by the shoulder with his left hand. Bree desperately tried to get away from him. She managed to get a few steps away from him but she couldn't get the rope off her wrists. _

_"I'm bionic!" She said. "I can get away from you!"_

_"Bionic?" Marcus said. "I think not." He opened the pocket knife and grabbed Bree's shoulder tightly. He plunged the knife into the back of her neck and she screamed in pain. He made a huge cut in the back of her neck so that her chip fell out. Marcus crushed the chip with his bare hands and threw the microscopic shards of metal on the floor. He left Bree in the closet without anything to stop the bleeding in the back of her neck. _

_Luckily for her, it stopped rather quickly. _

_One Week Later_

_Mr. Davenport's P.O.V_

_We still haven't found Bree. The police say that we should give up hope and that she's already dead, but we will never give up on Bree. Not until we know for sure that she's gone..._

_Analise's P.O.V_

_Nine years ago, they killed my parents. Now they're going to kill that girl that they've held prisoner for over a week now. I have to do something about this. I can't let them kill more people then they already have. I'm going to have to get that girl out of there, whoever she is..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bree's P.O.V_

_Marcus didn't close the door all the way when he left from destroying my chip, so if I just get my hands untied, then I'll be able to get away. It's really risky, but it's something I'm willing to risk to get back to Mr. Davenport and Tasha. They're probably worried sick about me. _

_I had gotten the ropes off about an hour ago and I had waited for Marcus to fall asleep so I could sneak out undetected. _

_I opened the door and it creaked. I hesitated for a moment but I came to my senses and ran as fast as I could without my bionics. _

_Marcus caught me and dragged me back to his lair. _

_"You shouldn't have done that Briana." _

_"P-Please." I begged. "Just let me go." _

_"Never." He hissed. He brought me back into the closet and threw me on the floor. He started beating me until I couldn't take it anymore. _

_Analise's P.O.V_

_I snuck through the woods toward Marcus' father's lair. I couldn't let them kill that girl. _

_"Please stop." She begged. I could hear her from a few yards away. _

_"I'm not finished with you yet." Marcus said. I could hear the cruelty on his voice. I cocked my gun and ran into the lair. Marcus was in a closet with a girl that looked a little older than me pinned against the wall. _

_Bree's P.O.V_

_My eyes widened with terror as Marcus pinned me to the wall. I knew exactly what he was going to do to me. _

_A girl with midnight black hair and shining emerald green eyes pressed a gun against Marcus' back. _

_"Let her go or I'll shoot you." She said. _

_Marcus let me go and turned around. _

_"Well if isn't you again." He smirked. "I thought you would've learned your lesson after what my father did to you."_

_"Remember who does and who doesn't have a gun."_

_"Remember who does and doesn't have bionics."_

_A violet laser shot out of her eye and shot Marcus right between his eyes. _

_"Remember who is and isn't a douche." She shoved him on the floor and he hit his head on the doorframe. "And remember who is and isn't unconscious." She knelt down beside me. _

_"Are you ok?" She asked. _

_"Y-Yeah I-I think so." _

_"Come on. We need to get you out of here."_

_We ran through the woods and hid in the bushes about fifty yards away. _

_Analise's P.O.V_

_"I've dealt with these people before. I know how vicious they can be. I need you to listen to me, so that hopefully we can both make it out alive, ok?" I said. The girl nodded. _

_"Alright. Stay here unless I say otherwise." I grabbed my gun and ran off. Marcus had already woken up and was hot on our trail. _

_"Nice try." He taunted. We broke into a fight and he was winning. The girl ran up to us and tried to help me fight him off. Marcus grabbed me and held a knife up to my neck. _

_"One step closer and I'll kill her."_

_"Go! You have to get out of here!" I shouted. _

_"No! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"You have to! Just go!"_

_"Alright. I'll go." Her voice started to break. _

_"I'll be fine. I promise." _

_"Thank you." She whispered as tears began to fall. _

_"You're welcome. Now go!" She ran off through the woods and Marcus threw me in the closet where that other girl was. _

_"The only reason that I let her go is because you're worth more to me than her." _

_I didn't say anything to him. He tied my wrists behind my back and chained me to the wall and left me in the darkness..._


	6. FUCKING AUTHORS NOTE!

_I know I'm not supposed to do author's notes, but this is fucking important! And I honestly don't give a shit about this site anymore. It sucks! No offense to you if you like it. I have Quotev and Wattpad now. I don't need this stupid waste of a website anymore! I'm only here to finish my pac man story. _

So now to get to the point of this authors note.

I'm deleting this story. It's stupid, it's retarded, it's fucking bullshit, and it's a waste of my god damn time. I just put this here so that you would know.

I'm posting the pac man story on my other story sites when I'm done with it. And then I'm emailing the site and asking them to delete me.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

Wait. Let me rephrase that.

I don't give a shit about any inconvenience. If you want to bitch and whine about it, PM me. I might not answer you, but go ahead and fucking do it.


	7. I CHANGED MY MIND!

_Hey guys! Sorry about what happened earlier. I was kinda upset, but I'm not anymore so I'm going to continue on with this. I have other stories that I'm working on, so __**please be patient! I know it's hard! **_

_**Thank you for the help and support. **_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Hi. My Name is AWESOME_**


	8. Chapter 8

Bree wandered through the woods, the back of her neck throbbing slightly. It was still a little wet with blood, and she hadn't gotten to clean it, and who knows what else Marcus had used that knife on.

"I hope they haven't all gone crazy worrying about me." She sighed. "I just want that girl to be okay, and for everything to be like it was."  
But she knew in her heart that nothing would ever be the same. The girl had looked a bit like Mr. Davenport. She had his eyes, his strong build up. It was as if she were his daughter...  
No, that, that couldn't be possible. Mr. Davenport hadn't been married before Tasha, had he?  
It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that she survived.  
Bree dashed through the woods towards her house, running smack into Chase as she arrived.  
"Whoa! Bree are you okay?" Chase exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but they have another girl there. I have to go back for her."  
"No. It's too dangerous."  
"Chase, she's twelve!"  
"It doesn't matter. You are not going back there. I'm going to get Mr. Davenport." He ran into the house.  
"Ugh!" Bree exclaimed, kicking her left foot at the grass.  
"Bree!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he ran out of the house. "Bree are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but they have another girl there."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, but she kind of looks like you."  
"What's her name? How old is she?"  
"I don't know her name, but she's only twelve years old. I don't care what the rest of you think, I am mor going to let her die at Marcus' hands."  
"I'm going to get Adam and Chase. We'll get her back together so there's less of a chance one of us will get caught."  
"Marcus took my chip out."  
"You don't need the chip for your bionics Bree. At least not for a while. If we wait too long and you glitch there'll be nothing we can do about it."

Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport walked through the woods with caution as they approached to Marcus' base. Adam kicked the door down and Marcus turned around.  
"How lovely of you to visit!" Marcus smirked.  
"Let the girl go." Bree demanded. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at him.  
"I have no idea who you're talking about."  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Now let her go before I break you into pieces!"  
Marcus motioned to the door with his head. "She's already gone. She ran off an hour ago."  
"I swear to God if you killed that little girl..."  
"I didn't kill her Bree. I'm not that evil."  
"I'm not either, but I may just kill you anyways."  
"Ha! In your dreams! Now get lost!"  
Bree glared at him one last time before running off to find the girl.  
Her body lay on the forest floor a few yards away, just barely breathing as the blood oozed from the gash on her forehead.  
"Analise?!" Mr. Davenport whispered in horror. "She's still alive..." He picked her up and carried her to the house as fast as he could. Chase wrapped a bandage around her head and laid her on the couch.  
"Who is she?" Bree asked, looking up at Mr. Davenport.  
"She's my daughter. When she was five years old I thought I had lost her in the fire that took her mother."  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Davenport."  
"It's alright Bree. At least she's still here."  
Analise's eyes slowly fluttered open as they all gathered around her...


End file.
